Mystical Monsters
The Mystical Monsters are the main Class in "My Singing Monsters Monstrous Journey". The Elements are "Nature, Chill, Warmth, Pulse, Steam" & a forgotten sixth element called "Health". Monsters Single Elements * Whissybug - Nature (Plays the same Instrument as Phloot) * Fareezurr - Chill (Chants in a low-pitched feminine voice) * Humiditox - Warmth (Stomps & Yells) * Singalingting - Pulse (Autotuned Robotic voice that can change the pitch at will) * Blowenix - Steam (Plays a loud horn) * Chimorny - Health (Plays Chimes & sings in a high-pitched angel-like feminine voice) Double Elements * Cymba - Nature, Chill (Plays Tap cymbals & Crash cymbals) * Sunynthesizer - Nature, Warmth (Plays a Lead Synthesiser also sings in a echoey synthesized voice) * Tonng - Nature, Pulse (Plays a Bass using its Tongue & tail) * Kheam - Nature, Steam (Ghostly whailing) * Angeella - Nature, Health (Sings in a beautiful echoey feminine voice) * Geodorus - Chill, Warmth (Says its Name in a Choir) * Shaklerird - Chill, Pulse (The sound of chattering teeth) * Beat-cube - Chill, Steam (Plays a Speaker sound) * Polaart - Chill, Health (Sings in a similar way to Screemu) * Bashbash - Warmth, Pulse (Explosion sounds) * Smokzone - Warmth, Steam (Plays a Oboe) * Heetr - Warmth, Health (Sub Synth sound) * Blufish - Pulse, Steam (Whistles) * Healint - Pulse, Health (Kick Drums & Hi-hat) * Clouwdera - Steam, Health (The sound of Wind) Triple Elements *Rokkbeet - Nature, Chill, Warmth (Same as Ziggurab except with clapping instead of snapping crab claws) *Moove - Nature, Chill, Pulse (Cow Bell, High Toms & Low Toms) *Dracuella - Nature, Chill, Steam (Same type of Bells as Bellair) *Robeep - Nature, Chill, Health (Sings in a Robotic voice) *Burrnvar - Nature, Warmth, Pulse (Wave + Klonks) *Kazoont - Nature, Warmth, Steam (Kazoo) *Categar - Nature, Warmth, Health (The sound of a Clock) *Gogongur - Nature, Pulse, Steam (Plays Hang drum & Big Gong) *Nurserree - Nature, Pulse, Health (Sings in a series of "Oh"s, "Fa"s, "Ma"s & "Hey"s) *Gasshopper - Nature, Steam, Health (Suckion cups & the sound of a spring bouncing) *Yelti - Chill, Warmth, Pulse (Yells like a Yelmut but lower pitched & sounds like two people yelling) *Cygus - Chill, Warmth, Steam (Cybernetic Reversed voice) *Hartbeet - Chill, Warmth, Health (Heartbeating) *Rebeat - Chill, Pulse, Steam (Reversed Drum beats) *Eggla - Chill, Pulse, Health (Snare Drums) *Chillee - Chill, Steam, Health (Sings in a similar way to Starkate) *Racar - Warmth, Pulse, Steam (The sound of a racing car starting up & the sound of a car trying to stop) *Flightochussion - Warmth, Pulse, Health (Percussion) *Rrotx - Warmth, Steam, Health (Moans like a demon) *Hellpurr - Pulse, Steam, Health (Purrs like a cat & chants in a feminine child-like voice) Quad Elements *Beamz - Nature, Chill, Warmth, Pulse (Laser sounds) *Harpintar - Nature, Chill, Warmth, Steam (Harp & Sings in a Autotuned feminine voice) *Bamadaza - Nature, Chill, Warmth, Health (Sings in a male voice) *Frosgeni - Nature, Chill, Pulse, Steam (Chants in a Low-pitched male voice while playing a Pixel Synth) *Twitcher - Nature, Chill, Pulse, Health (Plays Conga & Bonga by twitching its body parts) *Hissaoon - Nature, Chill, Steam, Health (Hisses & plays Maracas) *Camellound - Nature, Warmth, Pulse, Steam (Tap dancing) *Dancingbird - Nature, Warmth, Pulse, Health (Hums) *Solt - Nature, Warmth, Steam, Health (Sings in a series of "La"s & "Ha"s) *Medihpad - Nature, Pulse, Steam, Health (Plays a Launchpad beat & sings in a similar way to Flum Ox) *Windpeed - Chill, Warmth, Pulse, Steam (The sound of Gas tooting from pipes & the sound of a Truck revving up) *Bubblahorn - Chill, Warmth, Pulse, Health (Plays a Tuba) *Bombshep - Chill, Warmth, Steam, Health (Vocal Dubstep & a similar Dubstep to Reebro) *Stereo-oidz - Chill, Pulse, Steam, Health (Stereo sound) *Rayzar - Warmth, Pulse, Steam, Health (Sings in a similar way to Entbrat) Quint Elements *Balamcix - Nature, Chill, Warmth, Pulse, Steam (Wave like Blhok & Synth orbs) *Beatbot - Nature, Chill, Warmth, Pulse, Health (Beatboxes using its Speakers) *Flowminna - Nature, Chill, Warmth, Steam, Health (Plays a Thymine) *Guixo - Nature, Chill, Pulse, Steam, Health (Plays a Electric Guitar & yells Rockstar style) *Burtfire - Nature, Warmth, Pulse, Steam, Health (Chants in a raspy male voice) *Nimstrik - Chill, Warmth, Pulse, Steam, Health (The sound of thunder & it sings a choir like Quarrister) Hex Element & Others *Harmonaca - Nature, Chill, Warmth, Pulse, Steam, Health (Plays a Harmonica & Whirlybird synth) *Trabstar (Astro Synth) Category:Monsters Category:Monster Master Category:My Singing Monsters Monstrous Journey